<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of blood and magic by scarletxraine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827533">Of blood and magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletxraine/pseuds/scarletxraine'>scarletxraine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Charmed (TV 1998), Charmed (TV 1998) RPF, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:41:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletxraine/pseuds/scarletxraine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>16-year-old Persephone is a cousin of the charmed ones, adopted by Piper and Leo when her parents died at a young age. What happens when the Elders sent her to Forks Washington to protect an innocent who is a magnet for the supernatural.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Halliwell/Original Female Character(s), Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale &amp; Original Female Character(s), Jasper Hale/Original Character(s), Jasper Hale/Original Female Character(s), Jasper Hale/Reader, Jasper Whitlock/Reader, Rosalie Hale/Original Female Character(s), chris halliwell /reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Persephone is in the attic of Halliwell Manor, her long dark brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail to keep it out of her face as she reads from The Book of Shadows. The family spell book passed down the generations since the Salem witch trials, she is always amazed at how thick the book is, over a foot.</p><p>“Ok, the last ingredient is ginger root. Please Grams don’t let it blow up in my face again.” She mumbles to herself, picking up the ingredient. She takes a deep breath and steps back, wary from the last attempt at this particular vanquishing potion. Once a safe distance away she tosses the ingredient into the pot, jumping at the small poof of smoke signaling the potion's completion. She pumps her arm in the air feeling accomplished at successfully brewing a higher-level demon vanquishing potion. Smiling she closes the book with a deep thud and proceeds to bottle the potion up for her three cousins to use. Recently they have been letting her accompany them to vanquish demons, so she bottles an extra vial for herself. No sooner does she cork the fourth bottle than she hears an argument downstairs, she can’t make out much but hears her name.</p><p>Persephone’s heart drops, her golden-brown eyes widening in worry trying to figure out what she has done as she slinks downstairs careful to not make a sound as she sits on the stairs, the group of six adults is gathered in the foyer arguing.</p><p>“She is not going and that is final, screw The Elders.” Piper, the eldest of her cousins, a mother figure states with finality. The tall beautiful brunet with a scar making her eyebrow a little uneven, her brown eyes narrowed with annoyance, daring anyone to contradict her.  She full-on glares at her husband Leo, who opens his mouth.</p><p>“Piper, I don’t want her to go either but the Elders gave the order to Paige. There is a prophecy.” He tries to reason, his green eyes pleading to not argue, running his hands through his short dirty blonde hair.</p><p><br/>
“No she is 16, and our cousin, hell she is practically your daughter Leo, even calls you dad and Piper mom. Who would even watch over her, protect and train her?” Phoebe jumps in, pushing her wavy light brown hair behind her ear, her eyes betray the worry she feels.</p><p>“They said it is someone we know and trust, and assured me that demons would rarely attack her. That’s all they would say.” Paige tells them, rolling her eyes not wanting to send Persephone either. Her chestnut brown ponytail swaying behind her head as she shakes it.</p><p>Persephone, still hiding on the stairwell bites her lip and fidgets with the triquetra necklace that future Chris gifted her before he died on his birthday. Thankfully they changed the future, so he technically never came back to change it in the first place. She shakes her head to clear the thoughts of the paradox from her head to focus on the argument before her.</p><p>“I mean if that is the case it could be important and good for her. If It is someone you trust, plus the prophecy could be world-ending and she is the one that can stop it, like you guys with the source, twice and with Christie.” Billie, the tall skinny blonde that the sisters took in a few years ago to train voices her opinion.</p><p>“Look, I don’t care who it is supposed to be she is not going. End of discussion.” Piper gestures with her hands signifying her seriousness.</p><p>“Unless we know for sure who it will be and that we can trust them with her safety and where she is going, no. We don’t even know what this prophecy entails.” Phoebe halfway agrees with Piper and Paige, though knowing full well the consequences of messing up the future.</p><p>“Ever the voice of reason.” Persephone thinks to herself.</p><p>Coop, Phoebes' husband looks around with a guilty expression on his face. Does not get past anyone, least of all phoebe who glares at him.</p><p>“Alright Coop Spill.” She orders.</p><p>“I can’t, future consequences.” He shrugs apologetically.</p><p>“Ugh” Piper grunts, “ You sound just like Chris did.” She complains though the memory is a fond one remembering how annoying the future version of her youngest son was. Persephone rolls her eyes agreeing with Piper silently.</p><p>Leo opens his mouth to respond but is distracted by orbs of white lights coming down from the ceiling. Persephone is confused as to why someone would be orbing in; everyone she knows that can orb is there in the foyer. And since Leo clipped his wings and became mortal it's one person, Paige and she is standing there clear as day. Persephone had already ruled out the two children upstairs as they are napping.</p><p>She audibly gasps when she sees who the orbs form to become. She quickly covers her mouth with her hand trying to control herself at seeing future Chris. The last two times she saw him he died and the second time was when he and Wyatt came back from the future again because Billie and Christie stole their powers to kill the Charmed ones. Thankfully that worked out the way it did the second time and not the first when everyone but Piper and Persephone was killed.</p><p>“Thankfully the elders granted him the memories from the first time he came back.” Persephone thinks to herself as everyone goes to hug him.</p><p>“Mom, Dad, where is seph shouldn’t she be part of this conversation.” He looks at his parents pointedly after giving everyone a hug.</p><p>“I take it you are who is supposed to go with her?” Leo clamps his son on the shoulder happy to see him, also relieved at the prospect.</p><p>“Yes, until the time comes when I am not needed, then I return to my time again. Preferably without dying because this time it will stick.” He jokes earning a slap to the head from Piper.</p><p>“Sorry Mom, couldn’t resist. Now, where is Seph?” He asks, glancing at the stairs like he already knows.</p><p>“Oh, she is just eavesdropping on the stairs like normal.” Paige waives off his question.</p><p>“Persephone sweety, stop lurking and come down here we know you heard everything, you always do,” Piper commands waving her hands to gesture that the young woman comes down the stairs to join them.</p><p>Once Persephone joins the group she throws her arm around Chris.</p><p>“I missed you pipsqueak.” He mutters in her hair giving her a tight squeeze.</p><p>“I missed you more future boy, it’s not the same without you,” Persephone responds breaking the hug.</p><p>“Ok, now we have all hugged future boy, Chris what does the prophecy say. Coop won’t spill.<br/>
Phoebe gets straight to the point.</p><p>“You know I can’t tell you the prophecy without ruining her future. Just know it is her personal destiny to do this.” Chris assures everyone.</p><p>“Look, just because it’s you that is supposed to be with her she still isn’t going. We don’t even know where. She can just have a different destiny. We have done it before.” Piper argues, worry lacing her voice not wanting to lose her daughter.</p><p>“Mom, this is very important. There is no other destiny for her trust me you’ve already tried it. It didn’t go well. We will only be in Forks, Washington. The elders have given her a charge to protect and guide.” Chris explains before turning to Persephone before she can argue.</p><p>“And yes before you can argue they are aware you are not even part whitelighter. She isn’t a future whitehtlighter either. She is an innocent that needs extra attention and is tied to you somehow. I will be there posing as your older brother in case of complications or demon attacks.” He explains further for the room. Persephone however is pouting.</p><p>“But I don’t want to leave here. This is home, family. The elders want to separate me from our family. They have let me start going out to vanquish demons. I am staying.” She whines siding with Piper who throws her hands up in victory.</p><p>“There you see.”</p><p>Chris lets out a deep sigh, his hands ruffling his scruffy brown hair.</p><p>“Mom she has to go, her life and the life of the innocents depend on her being there.” Chris addresses them with finality.</p><p>“Look I hate the elders just as much as you but I won’t sit by and let my sister die because you all refused to let her follow her destiny again.” He explains with tears in his eyes. Persephone deflates with his declarations. Not the thought of her dying young, she always knew and accepted it as a possibility, but the fact that if she doesn’t go she breaks the biggest rule they have. To protect the innocent.</p><p>“How many would die If I don’t go.” She quietly asks</p><p>“Hundreds, starting with your charge.” He answers honestly because this is something he wants to change.</p><p>“When do we leave. “ Persephone sighs in defeat, the adults in the room not arguing because they realize Chris is right.</p><p>“You start Forks High School Monday. We move in on Sunday. House is already bought and furnished. I also already have a job as a bartender out there in Port Angeles.</p><p>“Fine we can’t stop her but there are caveats.” Piper looks pointedly at her adult children (well one adult and one teen).</p><p>“Name it mom.” Persephone smiles at her overprotectiveness.</p><p>“You orb here for dinner at least once a week. I know how Chris eats and two if there is any injury from a demon vanquishing you come home right away so Paige can heal you. Any serious injuries or you don’t come back for healing and I find out later I will bring you back home future be damned.” She points between the two, tears welling up in her eyes. Worried as ever for them</p><p>“That’s a deal Mom.” Persephone agrees giving her a hug. Piper runs her fingers through Persephone's hair. Good, now go pack. I need to chat with Chris before you leave.</p><p>“Yes, mom.” Persephone smiles sadly before walking up the stairs to her room and closes the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Persephone's first day at school. There she befriends her charge.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whelp I have been quarantined so I will be posting more this week I hope. Enjoy yall</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following Monday morning Persephone is sleeping deeply in her bed already settled in from moving in the day before. Chris is leaning up against the door frame his arms crossed smiling at the sleeping form of his de facto little/ big sister hoping they get it right this time. He physically shakes his head to try and remove the bad memories of what might not come to be from his head and instead calls out to wake her up.</p>
<p>“Seph wake up” he tries nicely in a normal tone of voice before getting a mischievous look on his face. He waves his hand making the lamp on her desk fly across the room and break against the wall by her bed which startles her awake flailing her hands in his direction. Knowing her active powers he orbs out of the way as she accidentally blows up the door frame her molecular combustion more powerful than he remembered. Chris rematerializes in the swarm of white orbs his hands on his hips, a vial in his right hand.</p>
<p>“Are you trying to kill me again?” He jokes, proud of her reaction time, he adds on “Good reaction time, though you could go less lethal.”</p>
<p>Persephone glares at him so fiercely he could catch fire at any moment.</p>
<p>“Why would I do that when all my life the only time something breaks like that and wakes me up is when a demon attacks, why would I be non-lethal?”</p>
<p>“So you could evaluate the situation and not kill a human breaking in” He pointedly explains and she sighs knowing he is right. He sits down on the corner of her bed with his right hand out that is holding a vial of lilac-colored liquid.</p>
<p>“What is that for?” She asks gingerly taking the vial and uncorking it, trusting Chris but nervous nonetheless, eyeing him suspiciously.</p>
<p>“It is a modified empath potion, meant to be temporary only to last a week or so and blocks any possible mind-reading as well. Trust me you will thank me later” He explains, knowing she is a little suspicious of his intentions.</p>
<p>“It is for your good and the good of your charge if you take it, the elders are the ones who created that potion.” He adds making Persephone scoff but drink the potion anyway.</p>
<p>“Alright get ready for school, by the way, there is some food in the fridge for you to microwave since I work at a bar in Port Angeles.” Chris stands up and heads towards the door.</p>
<p>“I should have known fresh home-cooked meals were a thing of the past” She grumbles to herself as she throws her blanket to the side and gets out of the bed and Chris chuckles gesturing to the mess of shards of wood and a gaping hole where her doorframe was.</p>
<p>“Fix this”</p>
<p>Persephone scrunches up her face in thought thinking up a spell.</p>
<p>“ok, uh. Fix this wall that I just broke that I blew up when I woke.” She chants, smiling proudly as the wall magically fixed itself.</p>
<p>“Good job Seph, when you are dressed come downstairs, I have a surprise for you,” Chris tells her closing the door behind him leaving her alone in the room to get changed.</p>
<p>A few minutes later she was ready and heading down the stairs, she sees Chris standing at the base of the stairs holding out a set of keys. Persephone squeals and runs down the stairs trying to snatch the keys from his hand, only to be a half-second too slow because he yanks them back out of her reach.</p>
<p>“Persephone, remember do everything to keep our secret, control your emotions, and through that your powers. The last thing we need is to deal with the cleaners again. I work tonight but not tomorrow so tomorrow we practice.” Persephone nods knowing the seriousness in his warning but holds out her hand for those keys smiling when he finally hands them over.</p>
<p>“Ok love you Chris bye, see you later.” She rushes out the door grabbing her backpack on the way before he can spout more warnings and annoy her. Her smile gets brighter getting into the old lime green Volkswagen Beetle that used to belong to Paige. No sooner does she toss her backpack into the passenger seat than the sound of someone slipping on the ice next door grabs her attention.</p>
<p>She starts to jog over to the skinny brunet on the ground but stops when seeing the Chief of police do the same. She assumes the mustached man is the girl’s dad and turns back to her car and gets in. Her gut telling her this is her charge, she takes another glance as a truck pulls up to her neighbor’s house next to a rusted red chevy truck, where the girl that fell and the police chief are. Getting out of the truck first is a tall boy around Persephone’s age, clearly native American and he walks around the back of the truck pulling out a wheelchair and goes back to the driver’s side of the truck with the wheelchair helping out a man that is clearly his father, she gets a gut feeling again there is something not human to the two of them. However, she doesn’t stick around to think about it and pulls out of the driveway to head to school.</p>
<p>Roughly 10 minutes later Persephone pulls into the school and parks her car but doesn’t get out yet, she instead sits in her driver’s seat trying to get her nerves under control, so she doesn’t accidentally make anything levitate. She does this for a few minutes until the rusted Chevy truck pulls up beside her, the driver clearly as nervous as she is. She calmly waits for the girl to get out of her truck before getting out of the car to go and introduce herself.</p>
<p>“Hi, I’m Persephone. I believe we are neighbors, I just moved here.” She holds her hand out and the brunette shyly shakes her hand.</p>
<p>“I’m Bella, I just moved back. Did you uh see me fall earlier?” Bella asks, her face turning red in embarrassment.</p>
<p>“Yes, I was gonna come and help you, but I think your dad had it under control.” Persephone offers a kind smile and adds on,<br/>“Don’t worry, I am always getting hurt, falling down the stairs and over my own feet.” Bella smiles in response feeling like she found someone she relates to. Persephone can tell Bella is awkward by nature, so she tries to steer the conversation while they walk to the door to take the pressure off her new friend.</p>
<p>“So where are you from, I just moved from San Francisco with my older brother.”</p>
<p>“Uh, I just moved back here from Phoenix to live with my dad since my mom and her new husband moved to Florida because he plays minor league baseball. Why did you move here with your brother?”</p>
<p>“Uh my parents died when I was young so I moved in with my cousins until my brother was of age and could support me. Please don’t apologize, it isn’t your fault, and I don’t need pity” Persephone asks already seeing the look of pity on Bella’s face. Bella nods accepting Persephone’s wish. The two are startled after walking through the door with someone throwing their arms around the two girls’ shoulders, Persephone was grateful she controlled her hands so as to not throw something across the hall or blow anything up.</p>
<p>“So, you are the new girls, Persephone Halliwell and Isabella Swan.” The guy with shoulder-length brown hair and eyes starts before introducing himself. “Hi, I’m Eric, the eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need, tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on. Bella and Persephone share a look and roll their eyes like “Is this guy real”.</p>
<p>“I’m kinda the suffer in silence type.” Bella stutters out.</p>
<p>“Good headline for the feature” Eric notices Bellas horrified expression and explains,</p>
<p>“I am the paper and you guys are news, front page baby.” Persephone notices Bella on the verge of panic and steps in,</p>
<p>“Eric, sweetheart. Please, I don’t want my life all out there for the whole school to see and I am sure Bella agrees.” Persephone asks, giving Bella an I got your back look. Eric shrugs in response,</p>
<p>“Chillax, no feature.” Bella sighs in relief.</p>
<p>“Would you mind just pointing me to Mr. Verner's class?” She asks Eric but looks at Persephone hopefully. Persephone shakes her head no and shrugs apologetically.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I have Mr. Huges' history.” She tells her new friend; Eric then leads Bella down the hallway chatting away in her ear. Persephone chuckles and shakes her head and asks a nearby student where her class is, and they point her in the right direction. She walks in just as the bell rings the eyes of the entire room on her.</p>
<p>“Ah you must be Persephone Halliwell, you can take a seat at the table with Ms. Cullen and Mr. Hale in the back.” Mr. Huges gestures towards two of the most beautiful people Persephone has ever seen. A shorter girl with brown hair in a pixie cut and golden eyes and a bright smile, next to a taller lean boy with shaggy like blonde hair, a jawline that could cut diamonds, eyes like the girl next to him but he looks like he is in pain. Persephone can’t help but think they are inhumanly beautiful. She feels a strange pull to the blonde, but her gut tells her something is off with them and it ties to her charge. However, she smiles and makes her way over there.</p>
<p>“Hi I’m Alice and this is Jasper.” The girl introduces them with a wave towards the boy, Jasper who looks confused as she approached but nodded in greeting when Alice introduced them, and she takes her seat at the end next to Alice. Alice starts talking to Persephone and Jasper shifts uncomfortably.</p>
<p>“Who knows about the Salem witch trials?” Mr. Hughes asks and the entire class raises their hands and Persephone scoffs and rolls her eyes thinking if only they knew the real story.</p>
<p>“Miss Halliwell, since you clearly have an opinion then can you name someone that was convicted and how they were executed?” Mr. Hughes puts her on the spot looking smug. Alice looks like she is on the verge of laughter, smirking like she knows what is about to happen.</p>
<p>“Melinda Warren, and she was one of the only ones burned at the stake.”</p>
<p>“Actually no one was burned at the stake” He tries to correct her only to be interrupted,</p>
<p>“Actually, if you were to pull up the records of the time you will see that, and the exact words are Melinda Warren was convicted and put to death in 1692 by burning at the stake. Accused by Matthew Tate. Sorry for interrupting but I can’t let you try to tell me the wrong information about my own ancestor. Again, sorry for interrupting.”</p>
<p>“If I am wrong talk to me after class not in front of everyone. Don’t let it happen again.” He warns clearly embarrassed. He goes back to teaching pointedly ignoring Persephone.</p>
<p>“Smug bastard, if you are wrong, I am gonna tell you then and there” She mutters to herself, but Alice heard.</p>
<p>“Hey, he deserved it you can’t help it if he is wrong.” Alice supports.</p>
<p>“All teachers are like that; they don’t like being told they are wrong even when they are in private either,” Persephone responds, eyeing Jasper who is staring at her like he is confused by her presence.</p>
<p>“Don’t mind him, he is trying to figure out what to say to you.” Alice smiles reassuringly.</p>
<p>“Well, hi is a good start. Hi Jasper, I am Persephone, I am 16 and just moved here from San Francisco.” Persephone greets him cocking her head to the side smiling at him. Jasper smiles turning on the charm.</p>
<p>“Hi, my apologies ma’am I meant no disrespect. You are just difficult to get a read on.” He apologizes. Persephone nods accepting it, noticing his choice of words.</p>
<p>“Well, I’m an open book all you have to do is ask.” She smiles back at him, Alice smirking whispering something to Jasper as the bell rings.</p>
<p>All three of them stand up, Persephone is shocked when Jasper pulls her chair out of her way.</p>
<p>“Uh, thank you.” Persephone’s face is full of confusion</p>
<p>“You’re welcome, ma’am.” He smiles at her, her breath catching in her throat before she turns away to leave the classroom, her face turning red. She shakes her head when she makes it to the hallway.</p>
<p>“What in the hell,” she thought to herself, “focus you are here for a reason, don’t get distracted” she reminds herself as she enters her next class.</p>
<p>Before long, it is the class before lunch, and luckily enough it is gym with Bella. Persephone is glad because she can feel her, and Bella will be great friends. They are on the same side of the volleyball game and Persephone is shaking her head trying not to laugh at how hopeless Bella is as she accidentally spiked the ball into the back of a blonde boys’ head who was on the other side of the court playing basketball with the boys. Persephone walks over to stand next to Bella as the boy she hit comes over smiling and introduces himself as Mike. He is clearly making eyes at Bella and this catches the eye of Jessica who they met in previous classes and she invited them to sit with her at lunch. Jessica jogs over clearly a little jealous,</p>
<p>“What a spike wasn’t it. Mike, I see you’ve met Bella and Persephone” She chuckles trying to get Mikes's attention back on her. Thankfully the teacher blows the whistle letting them know to go and change back into their clothes before the bell rings.</p>
<p>Persephone, Mike, Jessica, and Bella make their way to an empty table carrying their trays and sit down, Jessica next to Mike, Bella on the other side of Mike, and Persephone next to Bella. Eric appears and squishes between Persephone and Bella.</p>
<p>Mike appears a little bit jealous and raises his eyebrows.</p>
<p>“Mike, You met my homegirls Bella and Persephone? Eric asks, smirking. Mike looks challenged.</p>
<p>“Oh, your homegirls” he points his fork at Eric. Suddenly someone comes behind Bella kissing her cheek</p>
<p>“my homegirls” and he pulls out Mike's chair causing him to fall to the floor, only to get up and chase the boy. Jessica Scoffs and tosses her fork back on her tray.</p>
<p>“It’s first grade all over again, and you are the shiny new toy.” She complains, Bella smiles awkwardly, and Persephone rolls her eyes so hard she swears she can see her brain. The girls are startled by a sudden bright flash. Persephone blinks quickly, glad her eyes refocus clearly and is even more glad that Piper taught her to control her hands or she would have accidentally blown up a pretty girl, brunet, a slight slant to her eyes and tan to her skin, which makes Persephone think she is Latina (yall look it up she is, and she plays Selena in the Netflix series I suggest you check it out). The girl smiles shyly,</p>
<p>“Sorry I needed a candid for the feature” She apologizes, only to be cut off by Eric.</p>
<p>“Feature is dead Angela, don’t bring it up again.” He turns to Bella and Persephone saying,</p>
<p>“ I got your backs baby” Angela looks dejected.</p>
<p>“Guess we’ll just run another editorial on teen drinking.” She sighs setting her camera on the table. Persephone feels bad for the girl and chimes in,</p>
<p>“You could do eating disorders” Bella sees what Persephone is trying to do and adds on,</p>
<p>“Or speedo padding on the swim team.” Angela perks up smiling,</p>
<p>“Wait that’s a good one.”</p>
<p>“Kirk” Jessica and Angela say at the same time giggling, Persephone chuckling at their antics. Her attention as well as Bella’s are pulled to the double doors of the cafeteria as they open and the most astoundingly beautiful people she has ever seen walk in, two of them she recognizes as Jasper and Alice.</p>
<p>“Who are they?” Bella asks as they cross the room with effortless grace and takes the table at the clear opposite side of the cafeteria. Jessica’s eyes light up, ever ready to gossip.</p>
<p>“The Cullens, Doctor, and Mrs. Cullens foster kids, they all moved down here from Alaska two years ago.” She explains and Angela jumps in,</p>
<p>“They kinda keep to themselves” This spurs Jessica to gossip some more.</p>
<p>“That is because most of them are together, like together together. The blonde girl, that is Rosalie, she is with the burly dark-haired guy Emmet.” Persephone studies them, Rosalie knows she is beautiful, and Emmet is big but seems like a teddy bear with a playful side. Jessica sees Persephone and Bella staring.</p>
<p>“Yeah, they’re a thing, I’m not even sure it is legal” She complains.</p>
<p>“Jess, they’re not actually related” Angela rolls her eyes and sticks up for them with Persephone nodding in agreement.</p>
<p>“But they live together” Jessica starts back up again and continues,</p>
<p>“and the little dark-haired girl is Alice, she is really weird.” That upsets Persephone who cuts her off,</p>
<p>“Alice is really nice, I have history with her and she was really welcoming and not weird at all.”  Persephone defends the girl, though she eyes the tall lean strawberry blonde she is holding hands with who is smiling at her like she is the light of his life. Persephone catches herself wanting that before her thoughts are cut off again by Jessica.</p>
<p>“Oh uh ok, and the one she is with is Alex, I mean doctor Cullen is this foster dad slash matchmaker “</p>
<p>Angela smiles wistfully, “Maybe he will adopt me?” The two new girls laugh liking her even more, then the last two Cullens enter, the first she recognizes as jasper from history. She feels a weird pulling sensation again when they lock eyes before he sits down and something clicks in her head. “Coop” she growls in her head thinking Phoebe's husband has something to do with this. Persephone is so deep in her thoughts she barely hears Jessica explain to Bella that it is Jasper and that he always looks like he is in pain. She comes back to the present when Bella kicks her under the table. She smiles at her new friend making a note to talk to Chris tonight about her suspicions of meddling. Bella’s attention is drawn to the last to enter, a boy with copper hair that is untidy and his eyes the same color as his siblings Persephone notices. She also objectively notices his attractiveness but thinks to herself “not as attractive as Jasper”. She realizes what she just thought and smacks her forehead causing the whole table to look at her, Angela laughs at the randomness.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I just remembered I forgot to call my cousin when I arrived to let her know we got here safe, she is going to be so mad.” Persephone lies easily.</p>
<p>“Who is he” Bella asks about the last Cullen to sit down and Jessica is all too happy to oblige.</p>
<p>“That is Edward Cullen,” Edwards looks over at them like he heard Jessica from across the noisy cafeteria which makes Persephone suspicious. He looks at Bella and Persephone confused and whispers something to Jasper. Jessica continues talking not having noticed this but Persephone keeps her eyes on the Cullen table.</p>
<p>“He is totally gorgeous obviously, but apparently no one here is good enough for him or Jasper (Persephone looks at Jasper) like I care.” Persephone sees Edward smirking like he knows what is being said and it heightens her suspicion of them.</p>
<p>“Anyway don’t waste your time.” Jessica tries to dissuade them of any advance on the Cullens.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t planning on it,” Bella assures Jessica, Persephone nodding in agreement. She needs to focus on her charge and without a doubt, the Cullens are involved. She also thinks that Jessica asked out at least Edward and was turned down. Persephone looks at Bella who glances back at the Cullens table, specifically Edward who is openly staring at her looking frustrated. Bella shrinks back into herself hiding behind her hair. Persephone glares back at Edward and turns back to face the table pulling out her phone.</p>
<p>“You have some explaining to do Christopher” She texts Chris and waits for his reply.</p>
<p>“Can’t future consequences” Comes his response.</p>
<p>“Jackass” is her rebuttal and she slides the phone back in her pocket. The bell rings signaling the end of lunch and Persephone tells Bella she will see her later and puts her lunch tray up and heads to her next class.</p>
<p>Throughout the rest of the day she had a class with at least one of the Cullens. Conveniently or really inconvenient she was seated next to at least one. Before long it is her last class of the day English, and to her not so much surprise the only empty seat is next to Edward who is glaring at her. She, however, greets him happily like with the rest of his family. He only nods in greeting the glare not leaving his face.</p>
<p>Persephone sits down, annoyed now, and is looking at his now black eyes.</p>
<p>“Look, pretty boy, I’ve done nothing for you to look at me like that. So either tell me why or wipe that look off your face before I do it for you.” Her tone threatening. She swears she sees the gears turning in his head for a second.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry if I offended you. I am just trying to get a read on you and the other new girl. You guys are just hard to read.” Edward apologized smirking to himself like he has his own little inside joke. Persephone eyes him warily, the reason Chris gave her the potion clicking. She hmms to herself and faces back forward and mutters to herself.</p>
<p>“If you want to know something just ask.”. She hears Edward scoff. For the rest of the class, they don’t talk but glance at each other sizing them up. He gets up a split second before the bell rings and rushes out of the room. He is fast but it seems like he is holding back Persephone notices and rolls her eyes. She gets up and goes to the office to turn in her slip. Bella gets there at the same time.</p>
<p>“Hey, Bella how’d it go. Oh and let's trade numbers. I need a friend who knows what I’m going through.” Persephone asks smiling at her new friend and they put each other's numbers in their cellphones. They enter the office together to see Edward talking to the secretary. Bella tries to turn around to leave only to stop when she hears him asking to switch biology classes. It doesn’t seem like he knows they are there but Persephone has a feeling he does.</p>
<p>“There must be something open that period, physics? Biology?” He tries almost desperate. The woman behind the desk looks apologetic.</p>
<p>“No every class is full. I’m afraid you’ll have to stay in biology. I’m so sorry” The woman apologizes. The color leaves Bella’s face and Persephone silently asks why with a look. Bella’s look tells her she will tell her later. The administrator sees them and gestures for them to wait. Edward suddenly straightens up where he was leaning on the counter. He slowly turns to glare at Bella, unsettling her with his black eyes. Bella backs up to the wall and Persephone steps in front of her leveling an equally harsh glare.</p>
<p>“I'll just have to endure it.” He mutters to the administrator before barging past the girls. Both who share a look before placing their slips on the desk and leaves the office. They walk together, Bella explaining that Edward acted as if she smelled during their biology period and that there was a little dent where Edward grabbed the table. Persephone bumps her shoulder as they step out into the parking lot and see Edward get into a shiny silver Volvo.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about him he is a shit heel who has a staring problem,” Persephone tells her friend who chuckles and the chuckles turn into laughter as Persephone points two fingers to her eyes then to Edward as if to say I’m watching you before he drives off.</p>
<p>“Hey, I’ll see you tomorrow why don’t we carpool since we live next door to each other.” Persephone offers. Bella smiles and agrees before they get into their respective cars and go home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Second day at school and Persephone does something clever.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Persephone is asleep in her bed, the book of shadows opened on her right side, her hand resting on the page she was reading when she passed out. Chris quietly enters her bedroom wanting to make sure she was safe and asleep like he used to do when she was younger, and Leo was absent. He steps towards the bed, quietly chuckling to himself seeing she fell asleep on the page about cupids.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, you aren’t wrong there sis.” He whispers as he orbs the book into his hands and gently closes it and leaves the room letting her get her sleep at least for a few more hours. She has to wake up early for training.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Persephone is woken up by Chris sitting on the bed, waking her up much nicer than the day before. She yawns and looks at her alarm clock and glares at Chris and groans,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chrisssss I don’t need to get up for two more hours”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can’t honestly think I would let you slack in your witchcraft. I didn’t even go easy on you when you were a literal child, I’m worse now. The stakes are too high” He kisses her forehead and heads to the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get ready we are going to practice your powers in a clearing in the woods and after school, there is a minor demon you need to vanquish.” He saunters out of the room as Persephone flips him off behind his back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know you are flipping me off, you have 5 minutes to get ready” He closes the door behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once dressed and downstairs she makes herself a bowl of cereal and sits at the table across from Chris who has a mischievous glint to his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, how did your first day go? What is your charge like?” He asks knowingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not going to discuss my charge, but that family, The Cullens. There is something off about them and it involves my charge.” She tells him and he nods confirming that theory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well follow that gut feeling, your instincts won’t steer you wrong” He advises and Persephone rolls her eyes,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For the love of Grams you sound like dad seriously can it will you. You used to hate dad saying that shit. Oh and where is the book of shadows I could practice some of the defensive spells in there.” She asks, knowing Chris took it from her room when she was sleeping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hid it.” Comes his simple answer. Persephone doesn’t ask why, she just stares at him expressionless waiting for his explanation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In the future, you can summon the book on your own, no words no matter how far away you are.” Persephone is visibly shocked at his explanation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How,” She asks finishing her breakfast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not sure, you tell me you are so in tune with your powers and the magic in the book you can call it to you. Close your eyes and meditate, visualize the book on the table in front of you.” He instructs and she complies. He watches her as she gets frustrated after a few minutes with no results.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok that’s enough for today on that, try using a spell but try every day, feel the magic around you and in everything.” He takes pity on her frustration. She sighs and licks her lips trying to come up with a spell. After a few moments of thinking, she starts,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Something here has gone awry, I must know I must try, So I can learn what is to follow, bring to me the book of shadows”  A huge smile appears on her face as the book appears before her on the table and Chris looks on proudly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good, now grab the book and my arm so we can get some training in before you go to school” Chris orders. Persephone rolls her eyes but does as she is told.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Persephone and Chris orb back into the kitchen as she rubs her sore shoulder glaring at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I already said I’m sorry. We can call Paige to heal it but you know she will tell mom.” Chris rolls his eyes at Persephone being dramatic at being hit by a sizeable rock when they were using their telekinesis against each other and she didn’t dodge it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, it’s just a bruise anyway, it will just make carrying my bookbag a bitch today.” She complains and he laughs at her. She sticks her tongue out at him while snatching up her bookbag and heading out the door obviously favoring the shoulder. As soon as she is outside Bella waves her over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let's take my truck today, we can take your beetle tomorrow” Bella offers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That sounds fair to me.” Persephone agrees, tossing her bookbag in the truck, and gets in. Once buckled she starts rubbing her shoulder again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You ok Persephone, what happened?” Bella asks, pulling out of the driveway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chris and I were doing martial arts training and I was too slow.” Persephone lies easily, using a bit of truth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why were you doing martial arts with your brother?” Bella asks, confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is a family tradition, we learn martial arts and train with each other.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bella accepts Persephones answer with no more questions, Persephone however had her own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you going to confront Edward about his behavior in class?” Bella glances at Persephone who is smiling kindly, waiting for an answer. Bella’s eyes stay on the road as she chews on her lips trying to decide on if she is or not. Finally, she decides,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I think I will.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of the ride to the school is completed in comfortable silence, Persephone reading a book the rest of the way. Once at the school, they are sitting at some picnic tables by the entrance waiting for the day to start. Bella is pretending to read a book while waiting for the Cullens to arrive and Persephone is discussing with Bella about the upcoming biology field trip. Their attention is called by a chorus of their names coming from Jessica, Angela, Eric, and Mike who were kicking around a soccer ball, gesturing for them to join. Persephone shakes her head pointing to her shoulder saying it hurts and Bella looks apologetic holding up her book. Bella’s gaze then returns to the parking lot waiting for the Cullens as Persephone pulls out a notebook and starts writing, deciding to practice creating some spells.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Persephone finds her mind starts to wander, her thoughts go to Jasper, and why she feels a pull towards him, sure that a cupid has intervened and placed the seeds of connection between them. She is pulled from her thoughts by two expensive-looking cars. She notices the lack of the silver Volvo Edward drove the previous day. Alice waves at Persephone as she gets out of the car and she waves back. Persephone also gives a wave to jasper who inclines his head In her direction as a greeting. Rosalie exits the driver seat of the other car glaring harshly at the two girls. Bella is immediately embarrassed and diverts her gaze to the grown and Persephone glares right back, cocking her head like she is daring the blonde to do something. Emmet gently guides Rosalie to turn and head towards the entrance. Alice mouths sorry before grabbing Alex’s hand and following Rosalie up the stairs into the building, Jasper following close behind glancing back at her before disappearing from view.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Something is up with them, where is Edward?” Bell asks, her bravado deflating seeing the focus of her frustration not there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have no clue, but if Rosalie keeps looking at us like that Ill blow her ass to Timbuktu” Persephone grumbles clearly annoyed and Bella gives her a confused look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Figure of speech, I picked it up from my cousin who had a knack for making appliances catch fire or you know blow up” Persephone tries to excuse the turn of phrase as they both head into the building.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ill see you in gym Bella.” Persephone tells her friend before heading to her history class. Upon entering the classroom she sees Alice took Jaspers's seat from the previous day and Jasper is standing behind the middle seat. She walks over to the table smirking,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What Alice, are you too good for me now?” She asks, setting her bookbag down next to the desk and Jasper pulls out her chair. She eyes him suspiciously but takes her seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh not at all, I just figured you’d want to talk to Jasper more today” She responds with a twinkle in her eyes that reminds Persephone very much of Phoebe when she had a good vision of the future.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If it is an imposition I would be glad to switch back. It was my idea, I wished to apologize for yesterday.” Jasper offers, starting to get up, his southern drawl making her heart skip a beat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh sit down, it’s not an issue” Persephone orders him, a blush evident on her cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bell rings and the class quiets down so Jasper leans slightly closer to Persephone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So where are you from,” He asks, Alice smiles to herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, so you are making small talk today when yesterday you barely said a word to me” Persephone teases, smiling to let him know she means no harm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do apologize ma’am. I’m not used to being around someone I can’t read. I would like to get to know you.” He explains and Persephone rolls her eyes and bumps her shoulder against his and grimaces in pain as it is the shoulder Chris hurt. However, She notices he is ice cold and rock hard, noting mentally that it is not normal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve lived in San Francisco most of my life with my cousins. We are all really close. She admits, not wanting to let him know she knows something is off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A few questions, are you ok and why not have your brother move there if you guys are so close. Why did you move here away from them” He asks genuinely interested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I got hurt doing martial arts training this morning with Chris, and, His job is here and the manor, that is the house was getting a little cramped with Piper, Leo and the kids. There just wasn’t enough room” She lies, her heartbeat giving away the lie to Jasper who doesn’t question it yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think it is very thoughtful of you and Chris to come out here out of respect for your Elders.” Alice seemingly praises her ignoring the martial arts answer and putting emphasis on Elders. Persephone’s breath catches and she looks at Alices beaming face wondering how she knows. Mercifully before anything else is said the bell rings. Jasper is up very quick and behind Persephone yet again pulling out her chair. She quietly thanks him and hurries out of class, groaning as she slings her bookbag over her shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jasper turns to Alice who only shrugs and tells him,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can’t tell you” and saunters off, Jasper rolling his eyes following her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thankfully for Persephone, she doesn’t have to sit next to any of the other Cullens she shares a class with until after her gym period she shares with Bella. There she meets up with her friend and they discuss Edwards's noticeable absence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow he was such a dick and he doesn’t even have the balls to be here?” Persephone points out and Bella nods her head in agreement</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I wanted to find out why he thought I smelt so bad he tried to switch classes” Bella complains. Persephone scoffs,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Forget him, let's just try not to kill anyone in the gym.” Bella laughs at her friend innocently poking fun at her clumsiness and nods in agreement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gym and lunch go by with no issues nor interactions with the other Cullens besides Alice and Jasper in classes that are shared. In her last class of the day which is math, and she sits next to him in that class too. Once she is settled in her seat she tries to continue the conversation from their first class.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you know where I am from, where are you from Jasper?” She asks while trying and failing to solve the equation and huffing in frustration.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Galveston, Texas.” He answers then points out what she did wrong with the equation. She blushes in embarrassment and thanks him and moves on to the next problem.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I ask what your last name was before Dr. Cullen adopted you? She asks, curious to how he will answer, trying to follow her hunch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whitlock ma’am” He answers, amusement evident in his voice as he watches her struggle with the problems on the paper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know, math is easy for me. I can help you after school, during lunch, get to know you. If that isn’t too forward” Jasper offers, thinking of Alice’s advice. Persephone ponders the offer and looks him in the eyes. She notices that yesterday they were golden, today they are darker, verging on being black like Edwards's eyes the previous day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, um.” She stutters.</p>
<p>“I don’t see why not. Let me settle in this week and I’ll give you a day next week” She finally agrees. Jasper smiles, leaning closer to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whenever works for you” He agrees to her terms and something clicks in her head</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, Whitlock. I thought your last name was Hale because Rosalie is your sister, your blood sister?” She asks, her face showing confusion but in her head, she is feeling victorious at catching him out with a simple trick. She watches his expression closely and sees for a fraction of a second he panicked. If she wasn’t watching so closely she would have missed it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Carslile felt the name held too many bad memories so he changed our last names to my mother's maiden name so we would still have a part of them.” He covers smoothly but Persephone doesn’t buy it, but she makes her face looks like it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That does make sense, my mom never changed her maiden name because the tradition in my family is the women keep the maiden name Halliwell even when married. Starting with my grandma” Persephone shares. Jasper amused at the confession asks why.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, Grams took her first husband's name and made a reputation as a powerful woman and the name carries respect in our culture so she wished for us to keep it and so we will. It might also interest you that all of the girl's names start with P and has for generations, since the late 1800s. Ok you asked a question it is my turn, how old are you?” She asks, closing her notebook as the class is about to end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“17, you?” He tells her, not giving any more information.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“16,  ill be 17 next week” She answers truthfully. Jasper looks shocked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh really, what day?” he asks, Persephone smirks as the bell rings. Jasper gets up and pulls out her seat for her again and she forms a plan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll tell you what. Make your sister fix her staring problem and I’ll think about telling you.” She offers before walking out of the door with him holding it open for her ignoring the whispers from her classmates as he follows her out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do apologize for my sister's actions. She is wary of new people and wants to protect the family.” He apologizes for Rosalie but pauses at the end like he is remembering an inside joke. He opens the exit door for her letting her walk out first.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I have quite a talent for fixing someone who looks at me like a threat. A family talent you could say” She smiles to herself at her own inside joke. She rubs her sore shoulder because her bookbag was aggravating the sore Joint and Jasper looks at her concerned.</p>
<p>"I never asked, why were you doing martial arts training with your brother this morning?"</p>
<p>“It is another family tradition. Look, it was nice talking to you Jasper, but I gotta go,” Persephone tells him before jogging down the stairs, waving to Jessica who is looking at her clearly jealous at the attention Jasper is paying her, Angela, and the boys and over to Bella who is already in her truck. Once seated in the truck Bella gives her a look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What was that about?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m abysmal at math and he offered to tutor me and is a gentleman that’s all,” Persephone answers Bella’s question as she pulls out of the school’s parking lot and heads home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>